Traditionally, wireless communication systems have employed a centralized control architecture. That is, devices serviced by such systems operate under the supervision of, as well as communicate directly with, a network controller that regulates the control information, messaging transactions, and timing to achieve the necessary endpoint-to-endpoint connectivity. In particular, the messaging transaction and control information are routed directly to the network controller to ensure centralized control of communications between the devices.
Recently, wireless communication systems having decentralized architectures, such as peer-to-peer (P2P) networks, have gained much interest given their level of flexibility and user convenience. In wireless P2P networks, wireless devices may establish connectivity and communicate directly with each other without having to route messages or control information through a centralized network controller. Such wireless P2P connectivity to allow users to connect devices in an easy and convenient manner and enable users to share, show, print, and synchronize content.
However, for various transactions, wireless P2P networks may lack certain control measures that affect message transfer efficiencies and, ultimately, overall communications.